Fallen Moon
by SoulEater879
Summary: Yugi hates moving! But his grandpa is making him move yet again, but this time it's to stay, to a place called Domino City. A small city in Japan that was under a near constant cover of clouds and rain. Yugi dreads moving there, but he stays open minded to possibilities. But, is Yugi too quick to judge his new home? He may just find more than new friends there.
1. Chapter 1 - Moving AGAIN!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters! Also I don't own the soda brand Mountain Dew! That credit goes to the original owners and creators. Of course we all know that Mountain Dew is the nectar of the gods! LOL! :D Also, I don't own any songs that are used in this fan fiction ownership goes to the original. **

**WARNING: This fan fiction may contain some character bashing, as well as random cameo appearances from different characters.**

**NOTE: I'm going to finally start incorporating different shipping's into my stories. I apologize if they're not very good. But they'll get better as I go.**

**Yami:** I promised that I would have this posted, and I am keeping it. Here is the new and improved Chapter 1 of Fallen Moon. I hope you all like it as much as you did when you read it the first time.

_**Chapter 1 - Moving...AGAIN!**_

Yugi hated moving. He hated having to start over at a new school, meeting new people and making new friends, only to leave them behind and start all over again somewhere else. The whiplash his heart was experiencing was starting to get old.

Yugi, a 15 year-old boy, with light amethyst eyes, cool tri-colored spiky hair, and a classic ivory skin tone; lived with his grandfather, Solomon Muto who was about 72 in age and stood just about as tall as Yugi; after his parents and twin brother passed away in a fire that consumed their family home five years ago.

Solomon owned his own hobby shop, which you would think would want to make him stay in one location. Oh no, not Solomon Muto. He could never seem to find somewhere that he deemed fit enough to call home. An example, they were no located smack dab in the middle of the shopping district in Tokyo, Japan and Solomon thought that business would do ok. Well, it did more than ok, Solomon's shop was full of egger customers from the time he opened the door to the time that he actually had to kick people out in order to close up shop. For a while, Solomon was pleased by this, but he quickly grew tired of the crowded city life. He wanted to live somewhere quiet, but refused to move to the country due to the lack of probable business. So, he decided to down size to some place smaller and chose to relocate to Domino City, dragging his grandson with him.

Moving had become such a regular event in their lives, Yugi had begun to lose count of how many different places they had lived in the past year. Then again, he didn't really care for most of the places so he guessed it didn't really matter. He was never there long enough to make them memorable anyways. 'Some childhood.' He said to himself, on more than one occasion.

But Yugi didn't complain. He knew how much this hobby shop meant to his grandfather. He would always remember the stories Solomon had told him how it had been his dream to open a game shop to keep himself occupied in the years of retirement that were ahead of him as he put the life of an explorative, rambunctious archeologist behind him. Yugi knew, that as Solomon got older, that it was only a matter of time before the manic, disordered city life that embodied Tokyo would wear him down. But, what he did not expect, was for it to be four months soon. He thought that he would be able to make it through the first semester of the new high school he started at that year. But again, he expected too highly of his grandpa's ability to remain in one place.

For today, shortly after Yugi had arrived home from school, Solomon told Yugi that he needed to speak with him.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Yugi shut the front door lightly behind him, as he weaved his way through the crowded lobby of the game shop. "Grandpa! I'm home!" He called over the noise._

_"Oh! Yugi could you give me a hand for a few minutes?" Solomon asked motioning with his head towards the group of people at the counter._

_Laughing lightly, Yugi dropped his backpack in the corner behind the counter and opened the second register to help get customers checked out, or answer questions they had about new products and rule inquiries. It didn't take long till the crowd dwindled down and Solomon bid goodbye to the final guests, closing and locking the door behind them. Sighing and chuckling, he turned to Yugi who was closing out the registers and counting the profit the store had made. "$1,895.62." Yugi said, handing the cash to Solomon. "That's a pretty decent day grandpa."_

_"Yes it is," Solomon agreed nervously. "Um...Yugi?"_

_"Yeah Jii-Chan?" Yugi replied, grabbing his small, brown back pack from where he had placed it and flung it on his shoulder._

_"Could I possibly talk to you a moment?" Solomon asked, hesitant._

_Instinctively, Yugi became defensive. "Sure. What is it?" He answered in a somewhat snippy tone._

_"Well, you see..." Solomon began, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Do you still have those cardboard boxes from our last move?"_

_"Yeah. Why?" Yugi asked, glaring._

_Solomon gulped, "You're gonna need to get them out again."_

_Yugi remained silent, and Solomon continued. "We're going to be moving to Domino City."_

_"WHAT!?" Yugi yelled._

_"I know that you're upset but I just tho..." Solomon said, trying to explain._

_"WHEN!?" Yugi yelled again, not caring to listen to his grandfather's excuses for moving this go around. He's heard it all before._

_"Tomorrow morning." Solomon flinched slightly as he finished the last word, preparing for the worst. _

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Yugi was astounded. "THAT'S NOT ENOUGH NOTICE FOR SCHOOL! WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS!?"_

_"I already notified your school a month ago..." Solomon started again._

_"A MONTH AGO!? YOU DECIDED THIS A MONTH AGO AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME!?" Yugi was beyond mad, he was livid._

_"I know I should've told you sooner my boy. But I wanted you to focus on..." Solomon looked at Yugi with pleading eyes._

_"FOCUS ON WHAT? OBVIOUSLY I SHOULDN'T HAVE FOCUSED ON MUCH OF ANYTHING SINCE I'VE GOT TO LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND AGAIN!" Yugi could feel tears well up in the corners of his eyes, and fought them back._

_"Please try to understand Yugi." Solomon begged, a tear falling down his cheek. He hated seeing his grandson hurt and upset._

_"NO! I DON'T HAVE TO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS IS DOING TO ME!" Yugi was beyond listening._

_"Yugi please. Let me explain." Solomon tried again_

_"NO! I HATE YOU GRANDPA! GO ON YOUR LITTLE ADVENTURE AND LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!" Yugi yelled as he turned and ran up the stairs as quickly as he could, running into his room and slamming the door behind him._

_Leaving his broken hearted grandfather alone in the lobby of the game shop downstairs._

_~FLASHBACK END~_

Yugi sighed for he knew that in his rage he had said a few things that he didn't mean. But, Jii-Chan did drop the touchy 'M' bomb on him. Then again, he really should've seen it coming. He just figured that the stress of moving so much had finally gotten to him after all these years. And Domino? Really? Of all the places in Japan, out of all the small towns, his grandfather chose Domino City. The one place that was under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, it rarely, if ever; saw the suns warm rays. Not to mention the suicidal/missing person's rates weren't exactly the lowest in the entire country. He seriously thought that maybe, just maybe, he should reconsider having his grandpa checked for mental illness.

Chuckling to himself, he looked around his room and realized that he had stopped packing after being lost in thought. The small room that he had the pleasure of calling his own for a few short months stood in shambles. Empty and partially packed boxes of various sizes where scattered about everywhere! Some that held his clothes were on the bed; a few others that held his books and comics sat on his desk; and the rest that held miss-matching knick knacks and toys were spread out over the floor.

But, the box that he held in his hands, however, was special. It was a small, golden box that was covered in Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. The different designs and symbols seemed to almost radiate in the dull light of his room, while a rather large eye sat in the middle on both sides of it. This box had been given to him by his grandpa after Solomon had returned home from an archeological dig in Egypt's fabled "Valley of the Kings." Solomon had told Yugi that this box held a legend of its own. For it had held, for a time, the pieces of the legendary 'Millennium Puzzle' that had once been worn by a great and powerful Pharaoh. Legend says that this Pharaoh used the power of the puzzle to lock away a dark evil that threatened to destroy the world of man. It was also said that whom-so-ever were to solve the puzzle and unlock its hidden secrets would carry the power of the Pharaoh with them, as well as a burden of some sort.

Unfortunately, Solomon was unable to decipher what this burden was for part of the stone that held that information had been broken from the tablet and was now lost somewhere deep in history. Another mystery, was when Solomon entered the tomb of the Pharaoh, after many complex puzzles and boo-bee traps, and found the box, it was already empty. He suspected that tomb robbers had found the tomb, and taken the puzzle, leaving the box behind. Which made no sense to Solomon, for the box was made of solid gold. He was sure it would have sold for a pretty penny to the right buyer.

It's ancient past aside, to Yugi, the small box served as a protective container that held his most prized possessions, his Duel Monsters cards. Each and every card he has ever collected or won in a duel was always placed inside it. Out of all the friends Yugi had to ever leave behind, his Duel Monsters were always going to be there.

Yugi chuckled lightly at the thought. Duel Monsters seemed to be the only stable, safe thing in his life at the moment. He found refuge in the various monster, magic, and traps cards that formed his deck. His particular favorite was the all-powerful Dark Magician. This card has been Yugi's loyal friend and has pulled him out of some pretty tight spots in many duels, and has never let Yugi down.

_*KNOCK* *KNOCK* _

Two knocks gently rapped against Yugi's door. "Who is it?" Yugi called as he gently wrapped the golden box in bubble wrap and placing it inside of another, much larger one.

"May I come in Yugi?" His grandpa's voice asked from the other side of the door.

Yugi thought about it for a moment. He was still rather annoyed with his grandfather from their previous encounter. "Yeah. Come in." He said finally.

Solomon carefully opened the door and entered the room. "I understand you're angry with me my boy." He said gently, "But you must understand that life used to be chalk full of adventures for me and now..." He trailed off, looking at the floor. "Now, as I grow older, such exciting adventures are hard to come by."

Yugi scoffed at this, but allowed his grandfather to continue without saying a word as he sealed the top of the box that he held in his hand with masking tape. "But, I see that this move to Domino as another adventure for the two of us."

"Yeah well I hate moving." Yugi snapped. "I hate having to always say goodbye to my friends. I mean the last city we lived in, I didn't even bother making friends because I knew that we were going to move again. Oh and guess what...WE DID!" His words came out in a harsh rush as he moved to the next box and sealed it up.

All Solomon could do was sit and watch, his old heart ached as he saw that anger that began to grow in his grandson's expression as he rambled on.

"We moved to Tokyo so that the Game Shop could get better business, but now that the city life has become too much for you, we're going to move to Domino!" Yugi exclaimed, feeling hurt and betrayed. "I mean, you've promised and promised for years now that we were going to find a place and stay there! Make it our permanent home! When will that happen grandpa!?" Yugi yelled, turning to face his Jii-Chan.

Solomon cast his gaze at the floor. "I'm sorry Yugi. I know all of this has been really hard on you. And I feel absolutely terrible for dragging you around from place to place like I have."

Yugi rolled his eyes with a harsh breath as he listened to this. Of course he had a reason not to believe Solomon.

Hearing this sound in his grandson's tone, he looked up and crossed the room and sat on the bed. "I want to talk to you about something Yugi." He said softly as he patted the spot on the bed beside him.

Yugi cocked a brow, "What is it grandpa?" He asked, confusion thick in his tone as he crossed the room and sat beside his Jii-Chan on the bed, his amethyst gaze never leaving his aged face.

"Well...you sixteenth birthday is in a couple of days and I know it's a little early but..." He said as he reached into the left-side pants pocket and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper. "Here" He handed the paper to Yugi who took it gingerly.

As he unfolded the paper, Yugi looked up to Solomon's face, becoming slightly annoyed by the smirk that twisted his lips. Rolling his eyes again, he turned back to the paper as he finished unfolding it, holding it by the creases. As he scanned over the text, his expression changed from that of pure annoyance and anger to shock and disbelief. What he was staring at was an advertisement poster of an open home that was equipped for a store in the basement. It also listed close amenities such as stores, schools, and the like. But at the bottom, in Solomon's rushed scrawl, were different addresses to other locations. It didn't take long for Yugi to realize what this had meant. He looked back up to his Jii-Chan, pure excitement and happiness lighting up his eyes. "You mean...do you really mean it? You're going to buy a place?" He asked, praying that he didn't sound too hopeful.

Solomon chuckled at his grandson's growing joy. "Yes, I do mean it. I figured that it was time for this old fella to settle down and not be such a busy body. Of course, I'm still going to keep the game shop open, but this time Kame Game Store is staying put."

Yugi could no longer contain himself, all the excitement welled up inside him like a hot air balloon. He jumped up slightly then wrapped his arms tightly around Solomon's neck. "Thank you so much Jii-Chan! You have no idea how much this means to me!" He said as tears of joy streamed down his cheeks.

"You're welcome my boy." Solomon replied, hugging Yugi back just as tight, if not tighter. Finally! He had made his grandson happy instead of making him angry and upset as he had always done.

They embraced like that for a while longer before they finally let go. Letting his arms fall into his lap, Yugi continued to smile from ear to ear, he was pretty positive his cheeks were going to be sore in the morning. But he could then see the worry and fear in Solomon's eyes. Gently, he placed his left hand on Jii-Chan's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "I know all of this is going to be new to you and I, and things will be rough for the first little while. But, after a sometime, we'll get used to living a regular, domestic lifestyle grandpa. You'll see." Yugi said as he smiled encouragingly.

Solomon smiled back and chuckled softly as he reached up, placing a free hand over Yugi's. "I know we will. And it'll be good for you to have some stability. You're almost at the age where your social experiences matter the most. Not to mention your schooling, for I'm almost positive that, due to moving around so much, you've fallen behind in your studies." He said as he cocked a brow, and Yugi nodded in admittance.

Sighing, Solomon glanced at the silver watch on his wrist and gauced at the time. "Oh my dear Ra. It's one-thirty in the morning. We both should hit the hay. After all, we do have a long day of travel ahead of us." He said as he stood, stretching out his muscles that had tightened from sitting for so long.

Nodding in agreement, Yugi stood and walked beside Solomon to the doorway of his bedroom. "Not to mention the extensive house hunting we're going to have to do." He said in almost a groan, and his Jii-Chan chuckled.

"Goodnight Yugi. Sweet dreams." Solomon said as he hugged Yugi again.

"Goodnight grandpa. See you in the morning." Yugi replied as he hugged him back before Solomon smiled, turned and left the room.

Yugi watched as his grandfather meandered down the hallway then take a turn into this own room before he shut the door to his own. He then glanced around the room to ensure that everything was packed and ready to go for tomorrow. He didn't want to leave anything unchecked for fear that he might forget something. He did a once around the room, checking all the dressers, drawers, and any other space that he could think of that something may take refuge and hide in. Seeing that nothing had been left out, he breathed a deep sigh of relief knowing that he was indeed prepared for the long day of moving that was ahead tomorrow.

Yugi stretched and yawned then crossed the room to the small, deep blue sleeping bag that was lined with plaid on the inside that sat on the floor. Grabbing it, he then walked over to the bed and unrolled the bag on the top of it. Looking down, he debated whether or not he wanted to change into his pajamas, then just decided against it for he was too lazy to dig through his clothing boxes to try and find them right now.

Turning around, he flicked off the light then crawled into bed. Snuggling down into the sleeping bag, Yugi took a deep breath in, then held it for a few second before letting back out again. He did this a few more times, feeling his body relax with set. Taking another deep breath in, he could feel as sleep engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Moving Out

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters! Also I don't own the soda brand Mountain Dew! That credit goes to the original owners and creators. Of course we all know that Mountain Dew is the nectar of the gods! LOL! :D Also, I don't own any songs that are used in this fan fiction ownership goes to the original.**

**WARNING: This fan fiction may contain some character bashing, as well as random cameo appearances from different characters.**

**NOTE: I'm going to finally start incorporating different shipping's into my stories. I apologize if they're not very good. But they'll get better as I go.**

_**Chapter 2 – Moving Out**_

In Yugi's opinion, the morning had come too soon. For the dread and depression he had felt the night before began to creep slowly back into the front of his mind till it had completely consumed his heart and soul, making him unwilling to move. Thoughts of being the new kid, the beacon of attention, the center of gossip; enticed a small groan from the young teen as he rolled to the left, pulling the covers up over his head. All of these natural things had happened to him so often that he no longer cared to be noticed. In fact, he hoped that everyone at his new school would just go on as if having a new student from the big city arrive at their school was nothing to fuss over. But even he knew that was asking a lot, especially for small town's folk like those who lived in Domino.

He groaned again as he thought about this, the air that escaped his lips caused it to become hot and stuffy under the blankets, making it rather uncomfortable to try and hide from the world. Slowly, he removed the covers from his face and blinked rapidly as the bright light that came through the only window, filled the room. He watched as the ray of sun light moved across the wall as the Sun rose higher and higher into the clear blue sky. His amethyst gaze continued to watch as it crawled up from the end of the bed, over his feet, legs and chest; until the warmth of its rays gently touched his face.

Letting out a soft sigh, Yugi blinked as he sat up, groaning and wincing as he felt a twinge in his neck. Grasping it and massaging the soreness away tenderly, he looked around the now barren room. Its white, vacant walls nicked and chipped in random places where shelves and posters had once been. But doing so only strengthened the sadness and grief in his heart. 'Well, at least the sun's out that means it'll be decent weather out for most of the day. Then again...I don't know how the weather is in Domino.' He thought as he kicked his legs out of the sleeping bag.

_**BANG**_

Yugi jumped, startled as he heard the loud sound of glass shattering against tile floor come up from down stairs. "What the...? What was that?" He asked as concern and worry began to well up inside him.

Quickly, Yugi stood and ran across the room, grasping the door handle and yanking it open, then practically flew through the hallway. Reaching the stairs, he thundered down them, nearly tripping on the middle stair, almost causing him to fall, but he easily regained his balance and continued on his way till he arrived at the bottom of the stairs. "GRANDPA?! Are you alright?!" Yugi huffed, his bright eyes wide in alarm.

Solomon was crouched on his hands and knees near a pile of broken glass, gingerly picking up the pieces. Perking up when he heard his grandson's voice, he turned his aged face to him, his own deep blue eyes widening in concern as he held up a cautionary hand. "Be careful Yugi! I dropped one of my Egyptian crystal vases when I was trying to get it wrapped in bubble wrap and newspaper so it would be safe from thumps and bumps on the way to Domino. Now..." he let out a soft, depressed sigh as he turned to the various scattered pieces, grasping one between his thumb and forefinger, then slowly and shakily brought it up to his face as he slumped back resting on his legs, "...now it's just a broken relic of the time that I had spent in Cairo, Egypt."

The worried expression on Yugi's face softened and changed to one of sympathy and understanding. Letting out a relieved huff of air, Yugi carefully navigated through the mine field of sharp, jagged crystal. Tip-toeing gingerly across the floor to his grandfather. Standing beside the man now, Yugi knelt down and began to help clean them up.

After a while, the two had gathered every piece and placed them delicately in the hammock of Solomon's shirt that he made by holding it out and away from his body by the hem. Standing fully, Yugi helped his grandpa to his feet, careful not to bump him so that none of the crystal would end up back on the floor. Once Solomon was able to stand, he turned slightly and smiled, "Thank you Yugi. That was kind of you to help me with this." He said as he turned away and bustled off to the kitchen.

Yugi followed close behind him and stopped just as they reached the table. "Which one was it grandpa?" He asked as he grasped the top of the back of one of chairs surrounding it. For he knew how much Solomon loved each of his Egyptian relics and artifacts that he had collected over the years as both an explorer, historian and archeologist. Everything that Yugi knew about the ancient world of Egypt; a land that had once been ruled by many great and legendary Pharaoh's; had come from his grandfather.

Sighing with a heavy heart as he threw the shards into the trash, Solomon turned to his grandson, the expression on that he wore on his face was that of a fake smile, "Oh just the Anubis crystal that I had received from an elderly peddler in Cairo, it's nothing special." He lied with a non-chalant wave as he wattled slowly over to the fridge that stood to Yugi's left. The last thing Solomon wanted to do was bore his grandson with another of his many stories.

But unfortunately for Solomon, Yugi could see right through his mask. He could see the hidden pain in his grandfathers aged eyes, the secret tell-tell signs that gave away to the fact that he was lying. Though it was true that he didn't need to hear the story for he had heard it once his grandpa returned from that archeological dig in the sands of the outer regions of Anubian Desert, located due south from the Valley of the Kings. He remembered how Solomon had described the heat of the sand and stone beneath your feet, and the intensity of the Suns searing rays, beating down on your shoulders. Threatening to burn any skin that you dare allowed to be exposed in order to keep cool. But, to only fail at trying.

Yugi began to recall how his grandfather had described the atmosphere and emotion of the market where he and his colleague, Professor Arthur Hawkins, had decided to shop for their morning meal. People, of many different sizes, shapes, and races clogged the markets streets. Many either on their way to work or out to do their daily shopping.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Solomon and Hawkins were about to head on their way when a commotion kicked up not too far from where they were standing by a small food cart. Solomon turned to see what was going on, nearly dropping his food once his eyes caught the most disturbing site._

_An elderly peddler, who had been sporting his wares, was under attack by a large thief. His fists were as large as melons, his arms as big around as palm trees. He had struck the peddler, causing the small, fragile man to fall to the ground, hard. His head cracking against a rock that was slightly protruding from the sand. _

_The peddler yelped and grasped the back of his head protectively, hoping to guard it from another blow. Curling into the fetal position as the thief towered over him, laughing maniacally, the petite man called out "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"_

_Reacting instinctively, Solomon shoved his food into Arthur's arms and ran directly at the monster of a man, attempting to tackle him. But once his body made contact with the others stone hardened core, Solomon found himself on the ground beside the peddler and a fire beginning to burn on his cheek. Gingerly, he placed a hand over the cut as he returned, shakily, to his feet. He then stood protectively, his arms straight out on both sides, in front of the stunned elder. Attempting to shield him from any further advance of attack._

_The thief bore a menacing, rotten toothy grin as he stared down his nose at Solomon, folding his arms across his chest. "Well now little man. I suggest you step out of the way, otherwise you're going to get yourself hurt and I'll be more than happy to oblige."_

_But Solomon just glared at the man and didn't move, standing firmly "I will not allow you to harm this man any further!" He bellowed, "Bullies like you deserve to be stood up to!"_

_The thief's eye brow twitched at the degrading but true term. "How dare you insult me you insignificant little worm? I will crack you like an egg!" His malicious grin turned into a menacing scowl._

_Solomon only glared back and didn't say a word. This irritated the thief even more, his massive hands clenching into fists at his sides. "You continue to mock me you microscopic little insect? I'll show you for making a fool out of me!" The large man snarled as he took a step towards Solomon._

**~FLASHBACK END~**

Yugi blinked rapidly as he was brought back out of his day dream by his grandfather's voice saying his name. Shaking his head violently, Yugi locked eyes with Solomons, a hint of concern in them. Smiling sheepishly, Yugi reached up with his left hand and rubbed the back of his head, giggling nervously "Sorry grandpa. I was lost in thought."

Staring for a brief moment, Solomon chuckled and nodded in understanding "It's alright Yugi. But don't worry about the Anubis crystal. I can always pick up another one if I ever travel back to Cairo." He said with a small smile.

Disbelieving his grandfather's words, Yugi only nodded and smiled back, a moment of awkward silence falling over them. After what seemed like an eternity, Solomon glanced at the clock on the wall behind Yugi's head. His tired eyes widened in shock, "Oh my good gracious look at the time. It's nearly 8 am. We'll have to be heading out pretty soon. Let me get some breakfast started." He said as he turned to the fridge again and yanked the door open. Sticking his head inside, the cool air that was trapped inside felt good. He fumbled around, grasping a carton of eggs, a gallon of milk, a tub of butter, and different flavored syrups from the door. Carefully stacking all of these things in his arms, he shut the door behind with his left foot and turned then waddled over to the counter by the stove.

Once he reached it, he semi-placed slash threw everything onto the surface and turned to his grandson, "Do pancakes, bacon and eggs sound good?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Yugi blinked at the question then smiled and nodded, "Sounds great to me grandpa." He said as he took a couple steps towards the doorway, "I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready while you're cooking."

"Alright Yugi. I'll holler when it's ready." Solomon called after his grandson, who was already half way up the stairs, thudding as he went.

Turning back to his work, Solomon chuckled as he cracked a couple of eggs into a hug bowl that he had retrieved from a nearby cabinet. Discarding the shells into the trash can, which stood between the start of the counter and the fridge, he opened the middle drawer on his way back up and grasped a metal whisk then shut the drawer again. Beating the eggs, his thoughts remained on that of his grandson. He knew that this move was going to be hard, but at the same time, he was at peace with his decision because he knew that now that he was going to make Domino their permanent home, Yugi would be able to have regular teenage life. For his grandson was quickly approaching his 16th birthday and he wanted him to experience it the way any regular teen would.

Once the eggs and milk had been smoothly combined, Solomon crossed the kitchen to a cabinet that was located diagonally from where he stood. Retrieving a pan from behind its door, he shut it gently and returned to his work, placing the pan on the stove, humming a merry tune.

**~MEANWHILE~**

Reaching the top of the stairs, Yugi entered his room and sorted through the boxes, trying to find the one labeled _"CLOTHING"._ It didn't take long till he found it and ripped off the masking tape from the top. Picking out a matching onyx black t-shirt and jacket; light-wash jeans, black socks, and his black, studded leather boots along with two of his studded belts; he resealed the box quickly then turned and walked across the hall to the bathroom.

Entering the small yet spacious room, Yugi noticed two towels that had already been placed on the vanity counter. Getting choked up slightly, he knew that his grandpa must have placed them out last night, knowing that he would want to shower in the morning; as was his usual routine.

Shutting the door behind him, he placed his clothes beside the towels and his boots on the floor, making sure that they were all out of reach of possible splatter. Letting out a heavy sigh, he sat on the edge of the classic white, cast-iron tub and turned the faucet till the handle hovered over the red marker. Placing his free hand under the stream to test the temperature, he turned the knob till the water was comfortable before standing fully and undressing. He carefully stepped into the bath and drew the curtain back then pulled the pin that diverted the water to the shower head.

A shiver rippled down his spine as the hot water cascaded down his body, releasing every tense muscle in his neck, shoulders, and back; humming in content as Yugi he allowed his over-anxious mind to go blank.

After about twenty-five minutes, Yugi pushed the pin down and turned to knob off then pulled the curtain back and stepped out. Grabbing one of the towels, Yugi ran it over his spiky, tri-colored hair briefly before he shook it out and felt it spring back into place. He wrapped that same towel around his waist, folding the corner in towards his body and turned it under the cloth. He then grabbed the hand towel that was hanging from a metallic, metal ring that was attached to the wall; and reached up then wiped the perspiration off of the glass.

Finished, he placed the towel back on the rack and turned his attention to the mirror. He sighed heavily and leaned in closer, examining his features closely - checking from pimples or black heads. Convinced that none were threatening to start up any time soon, he leaned back and examined his physical form, another heavy, depressed sigh escaped his lips as he did so; 'Look at me' he thought to himself. 'It's no wonder I can't even score a date. I'm so average and pale in complexion. Not to mention my small frame and meager amount of muscle, or the lack thereof in comparison to most boys my age.'

He let out another sad sigh as he began to pull on his jeans, "YUGI! Breakfast is ready! Why don't you come downstairs and we'll eat before we finish packing and load up the car?" Solomon's voice called from behind the door.

"Be right there grandpa!" Yugi hollered back, quickly pulling on his shirt and boots.

Giving himself a final once over, he flicked the switch as he jerked the door open and flew down the hall, thundering down the stairs again. Once he reached the bottom...the warm, sweet smell of hot buttermilk pancakes with rich maple syrup accompanied by small hints of savory sausage; engulfed him. He wandered into the kitchen then crossed the room to the table and pulled out one of the chairs. As he sat down, Solomon placed a plate loaded with food in front of him before shuffling over to the fridge and pulled the milk out again. He returned to the table as he spun off the cap and grasped Yugi's glass, filling it to the brim with the ice cold liquid. "Now eat up Yugi." He said as he placed the glass back, close to his grandson's plate. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

Yugi nodded rapidly, smiling from ear to ear "Yeah! It's gonna be awesome! I can't wait!"

His grandfather laughed, "Well the sooner you get done eating the sooner we can finish packing and hit the road." He said as he replaced the lid on the milk jug, crossing the room as he did so, returning it to the fridge and grabbing the Florida Orange juice carton in its place.

If there was any way for the smile on his grandson's face to grow bigger than it already had then there was a new revelation in their lives. Solomon only chuckled as he returned to the table and unscrewed the cap from the carton and poured the bright orange liquid in his glass. Spinning the lid back on, he placed the white box on the table beside his own plate and began eating with Yugi.

They discussed many things, such as: how big of a place they were going to need, what type of amenities that were going to need to be located by the building that will be turned into the game shop, and where they should be located so that business would do well. Because they wanted to make sure that it would feel like as much of a home as possible, while maintaining the goal of the store in mind as well.

After about twenty minutes, the two men finished their meals and cleaned up the kitchen thoroughly so that when their current realtor came in to inspect the place, Solomon would be able to get his cleaning deposit back in the next week or two.

They did the same over the rest of the house, cleaning every nook and cranny they could find, moving from the kitchen to the living room, then upstairs to the bathroom, leaving the bedrooms for last; checking every spot that they could till they were positive it would pass the white glove test, packing as they went.

Finishing up, Yugi looked around his now completely vacant bedroom, standing in the doorway with his hand grasping the door knob. He couldn't believe it. They were finally going to find a place that they could make new memories. A place to have parties and get together. A place where he and his friends could hang out without him getting bombarded with questions of why there were still so many unpacked boxes in a single corner of the room A place...they could, finally, call home.

Taking a deep breath in, holding it for a moment as he closed his amethyst eyes, he cast out any and all negative feelings he had or, at least, tried to. Letting it out slowly, he opened them as a smile slowly graced his features as he stepped out into the hall and pulled on the handle, closing the door behind him and walked down the corridor then descended the stairs for the final time.

Reaching the bottom, he saw his grandfather standing at the front door; he too was smiling from ear to ear with excitement of the growing possibilities of what this new life would hold for them. "Ready to go?" He asked as he extended an aged hand out to his grandson.

Nodding rapidly, smiling wide, Yugi ran across the room and grasped his grandfather's extended hand and both men stepped out the door, closing it behind them...ending yet another chapter in the story of their lives.


End file.
